


Ever after

by lorilay



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Romance, book canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilay/pseuds/lorilay
Summary: Various bits from the life of Jaime and Brienne...





	1. Pull over.  Let me drive for awhile.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm once again joining JB appreciation week, because Jaime and Brienne are my favourites and because TWOW is far far away. I write only canon so, I had to bend some of the prompts...Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy.   
> (Once again, English is not my native language and this work doesn't have a beta)

«Wench, you are exhausted. Let me row so you’ll be able to rest.»

It resembles the last time. 

Although it is an improvement of sorts, he’s not in chains, she’s not his captor. 

But they are running still. Under disguise, trying to escape to her Sapphire Island.

"And how do you think you can accomplish that one-handed, ser?"

_"Ser? I am in peril, indeed."_

They’d been running since the raven came from Selwyn Tarth that Brienne can bring her « _betrothed ser Hyle Hunt_ », Jaime still protested against using the name of hanged knight, and it would be completely safe. Selwyn Tarth closest person that Daenerys had for blood relative and her most loyal supporter, of course, no one will be looking for Kingslayer there. So it was agreed that Jaime will live under the Cunt … Hunt name while Tyrion sweet-talking the Queen. "I remember you being more agreeable yesterday."

"Was it before of after you hit yourself in a head with a row?" she said.

_She isn’t scared of me anymore it seems. Good._

"When I kissed you" he watched as her cheeks slowly become a lovely shade of tomato. A smile came easily as it now often did.

_I’ve lost so much to gain even more._

Something heavy falls into his hand. An oar.

"You may try. But also try not to take off your head that we are so desperately trying to save." "Rest, wench" he said chuckling.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. “It reminded me of you."

«Wake up, wench we’ve arrived.» She hears his voice and it’s different full of wonder.

Then she opens her eyes and sees his face and its full of something she can’t describe. Perhaps it’s glee, amazement, enchantment… _love_? She turns to look at what he’s looking at and sees just her island.

Tarth is beautiful, of course, all shades of green, some red and yellow and blue. Waters and skies are so alike that if you look long enough it's hard to tell where one begins and other ends.

Her heart skips a beat. _He must be thinking of his sister looking at such beauty._ "It reminds me of you, wench," he says quietly.


End file.
